thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Al Secord
| birth_place = Greater Sudbury, Ontario, Canada | career_start = 1978 | career_end = 1990 1994–1996 | draft = 16th overall | draft_year = 1978 | draft_team = Boston Bruins }} Al Secord (born Alan William Secord on March 3, 1958) is a retired professional ice hockey left wing who played in the National Hockey League (NHL) for twelve seasons from 1978–79 until 1989–90. He played 766 career NHL games, scoring 273 goals & 222 assists for 495 points and registered 2093 career penalty minutes. Playing Career Al played on the 1976 Memorial Cup winning team, Hamilton Fincups of the OHA. He was drafted 16th overall by the Boston Bruins in the 1978 NHL Amateur Draft. Al made the Bruins' roster as a 20-year-old, scoring 16 goals and adding seven assists. He improved to 23 goals in 1979–80, but after failing to score in his first 18 games the following season, he was dealt to the Chicago Black Hawks on December 18, 1980, in a trade for defenceman Mike O'Connell. In Chicago, Al enjoyed the best years of his NHL career. In 1981–82, he scored 44 goals in 80 games. He was also assessed 303 minutes in penalties, making him the only player in NHL history to record 40 goals and 300 penalty minutes in a single season. In 1982-83, he joined the 50-goal club, posting 54 goals and 32 assists for a career-high 86 points and played in the NHL All-Star game for the second consecutive season, but injuries began to take their toll. Al played just 14 games in 1983–84, and it took him two full seasons to regain his scoring touch. He responded with a 40-goal campaign in 1985–86, but after a 29-goal season in 1986–87, he was dealt to the Toronto Maple Leafs on September 3, 1987. He and Ed Olczyk went to Toronto while Rick Vaive, Steve Thomas and defenceman Bob McGill headed to the Windy City. Al spent two seasons with the Maple Leafs and was sent to the Philadelphia Flyers midway through 1988–89 for a fifth-round draft pick in 1989 that the Buffalo Sabres eventually used to select defenceman Keith Carney. He re-signed with Chicago as a free agent and finished his NHL career in 1990, scoring 14 times in 43 games. Al retired from pro hockey until 1994, when he returned to play two seasons with the International Hockey League (now American Hockey League) Chicago Wolves. He also played a season of roller hockey with the Chicago Cheetahs. Career Statistics Personal Life Al is now an airline pilot with American Airlines and resides in Southlake, Texas, a suburb of Fort Worth. He has three sons, Ryan, Alec and Luke. Sometimes, Al does work on behalf of the Chicago Blackhawks' Alumni Association. He also coaches youth hockey in the Dallas area with the Texas Jr. Brahmas organization. Category:1958 births Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Chicago Wolves players